Subspace and Hikari
by Roxasolina Lombardi
Summary: Hikari and her friends get sucked into the Smash universe! Would they ever get out? Find out in this story! Based on Authoress's story. I DO NOT OWN NINTENDO OTHER THAN MY OCs AND MY CLASSMATES. Oh wait, thing is, the chapters's gonna be short so half of
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys. First story ever! Give me a nice review and I might put you in the story!

Next time...

Hikari and here friends were playing (or cheering in case of you not playing) SSBB until... a hand appears

Next Chapter - Prologue : I Don't Get It


	2. Prologue - I Don't Get It Part One

**Me : Fox! Someone's been stealing my f(beep)cking computer!? *Throws s(beep)it around my room***

**Fox : Slyra, nobody stole your computer.**

** Me : Oh really? (Grabs Fox by the shirt (Fox:X-1)**

**I then throw Fox across the room.**

**Me : Oh don't forget : I do NOT own Ninten. . YA'LL GOT THAT?!**

**Fox : *Gedemon * Run...**

* * *

Prologue : I Don't Get It Part 1

It was a beautiful day, the birds singing the spring tune, and everyone playing outside. That is, one class from a certain school refused to go outside. Instead, the class was playing their all-time favorite, Super Smash Bros Brawl.

"Com'n Hikari! You can beat Paxton!" a girl yelled. Two 12-year-olds were playing hardcore on each other.

The person at the left was a boy. He was a blonde, is hair forming a mohawk. His eyes was cyan blue. He was wearing a red shirt saying Volcom ( Slyra : I think that's what it's spelled like), blue demin jeans, and tennis shoes. This is Paxton Hope.

The one sitting besides him was a girl. Her hair was black, reaching to her shoulders. The eyes was brown. She wore black glasses that have the Starfox logo at the corner. Her clothes was a green sleeveless shirt, a white bra under it, green camo pants and combat shoes. This is Hikari Rose, a tomboy.

Hikari was about to grab the Smash Ball when everything except her classmates and her froze.

"What's going on?" Nick DeBoer (will be called Nick D.) asked.

Everyone seems to agree with Nick D. .

Then all of a sudden, a portal appears in front of the class. Coming out of the potal, a gigantic right hand emerged.

Everybody other than the hand, screamed at the top of their lungs.

* * *

Next Time...

Hikari and the gang does a meet and greet to this 'hand'. Would they trust him? Find out in part two!


	3. holy crap i need help guys

Hey guys. I'm writing the story on my tablet but my tablet glitches a lot so find the mistakes and I'll upload the edited version and I may fav you.


	4. Prologue - I Don't Get It Part Two

Last Time...

Hikari Rose and Paxton Hope were playing Super Smash Bros Brawl while their classmates cheered them on in the sidelines. Then all of a sudden, a portal appears! (record scratched )

This Time

* * *

Hikari screamed the loudest, since she actually knows who is it.

"The f(beep)ck are you doing here, MASTER HAND!" The tomboy shrieked.

Master Hand sigh, realizing that she litterally blown his cover. "Well, nice fancy meeting you he-" He was cut short of his sentence because almost (Count out Samantha and Nick) all of the students have a weapon in their hands.

"This is what YOU f(beep)cking get when you ruin our day OFF!" Hikari yelled.

Master Hand then got sweaty. "Uh... c-can't we t-t-talk about t-t-t-this like c-civiliazed (Slyra : I think that's right) p-p-people?"

"No and... ATTACK!" Hikari hollered. Everyone ran to Master Hand (except Samantha and Nick) and pounded with whatever they got.

Few minutes later...

Master Hand, now bleeding, sigh. "Oh my f(beep)cking god. I've been waiting to tell you something but nooooooo, cause you don't trust me!"

Hikari thought for a minute and shurgged. "Meh, say whatever you're gonna say. And make it snappy!"

Master pointed at the (Slyra : I may get the number wrong so-) 28 kids and announced,"YOU HAVE BEEN CHOSEN TO FIND AND BRING BACK THE LENGENARY (Slyra : i think i didn't spell that right... or did i?) SMASHERS AND TOGETHER, YOU SHALL DEFEAT A BOSS THAT WAS NEVER DEFEATED!" He boomed.

"Whoa..." everyone said. Hikari had enough of this crap.

"I don't get it. How the h(beep)ll are WE, as ordanare people (Slyra : This was spelled incorrect on purpose FYI) be able to do that? What and why those motherbucking (Fox : Slyra you like - Slyra : Shut Up B(beep)tch...) gods chose us? Why not other people?" Hikari asked.

Master opened a portal and gestured the group inside.

"I may explain all of this once we're in the Smash Mansion, okay?" He said.

Hikari sighed. /If this goes well, then.../ "Okay."

* * *

Next Time

Hikari walked around the huge mansion. It's so big, Hikari got lost. What will be the first smasher that the gang has to get? Who will go get it? Find out in the finale of the stinkin' prologue!


	5. Prologue - I Don't Get It Part Final

Lastt Time...

...(Record scratches)

This Time...

* * *

Crazy was having a good time eating chchocolate when a portal appears. Master, Hikari, and the gang came out, most of the gang including Hikari was shocked.

"Hi, Master bro!" Crazy yelled.

Ire started sniffing the air. "Hey, I smell... CHOCOLATE!" She screamed. She ran straight to Crazy and started licking off chocolate off him. (Fox : ...and I thought she did like chocolate, not LOVE chocolate... Slyra : I will be giving facts aboit the new smashers so yeah, whatever Fox said was a fact.)

Master looked at Crazy for one minute. "Uh.. Hikari, you wouldn't mine do you?" The hand asked. Hikari shrugged and got het weapon ready.

What seems to be hours later...

Hikari walked aroumd in the mansion. It's so huge, Hikari got lost in an instant. "Grr... d(beep)mmit. Lost in a building I don't know..." grumbled an annoyed Hikari.

A few hours later...

"Alright! Let's see whose going first", Master said as a giant wheel appeared. The wheeles start spinning. First one stops, revealing Hikari's bada(beep)s photo.

"D(beep)mmit..." Hikari muttered.

The second one stopped, reaviling a bow and arrow with the color white.

"Pit sseems available..." Master muttered.

Then Master gave Hikari a Wii remote. "You need this for traveling through different dimensions", Master said.

Then, when pressing the A button, the porta appears and Hikari walks through.

Me : Yay, finally, it's done! *looks at tied-up Fox*

Fox : okay, fine the computer is yours.

Me : sqee

Next Time...

"Uh... hey there...", Hikari said nnervously towards a guy with a toga on.

Next Chapter - Hikari's Bottomless Pit


	6. Tax Free Weekend Special

Hikari was busy reading a book when all of a sudden, the fourth wall appeared and Slyra and Sly crashes through it.

"The heck are you?" Hikari asked. She puts a bookmark on her page and folds up her arms.

"I'm Slyra Cooper and this is my brother, Sly Cooper", Slyra said, coughing.

Sly sigh and gave her the middle finger. The female raccoon gave up and sat down.

"We came here today from the Author's realm. Everyone is invited to shop the whole day today... with no tax!" Slyra yelled.

Hikari smiled. "So, that means, no additional charge?" Hikari asked, just making sure if it's really tax-free day.

Paxton came downstairs and looked at Slyra and Sly.

"The fuck are they?" He aske sheepishly.

"I'm Slyra Cooper!" Slyra said making a peace sign.

"And I'm Sly Cooper", the male raccoon said.

/one long fuckin explanations later.../

Crazy can't wait to go out. That made Master worried.

Paxton and Dominick were talking well.

The girls talked and gossiped.

The boys taunted a few words at each other.

Man, this is gonna be a long drive...

* * *

**Hey guys! If you're going to school, the prices wont affect you,cause after all, it's tax-free weekend?**


	7. Chapter 7

Me : I'm bored...

Sly : Why don't you upload a chapter?

Fox : *walks in roon* You can have my computer :-)

Me : Remember *faces the readers* I do NOT Own Nintendo other than ::-) -) :-) :-) my OCs

Sly : Now, to your featured presentation

* * *

Chapter 1 - Hikari's Bottomless Pit : Part 1

Hikari must know better when going through portals. In the Skyworld, a portal appears, spitting out Hikari 20 feet in the air. "D(beep)MMIT!" Hikari shrieked.

Inside a throne room, Platunea (Slyra : Her name is weird... i don't know if it's spelled right) and Pit were talking. That's when a scream broke out.

"What was that?" Platunea asked.

Pit felt uneasy with the scream. "I'll check it out", the angel said.

He open his wings, which happens to be snow white, flapped the wings, and took off.

Hikari, still recovering, was walking around Skyworld. "Why does the author hate me so much?" She asked. (Slyra : Because I hate you so much.)

Pit noticed a girl walking. She has no wings, which means...

"HALT! What is your means here?" Pit questioned.

The girl looked wide-eyed at Pit.

"Pit?!

* * *

Next Time...

"PIT!" Hikari shrieked, blood drizzling from her arm.

**Hey guys! I finally finish this part of Chapter 1! Thx to everyone that read the prologue and the glitch message. I'm so happy, I'm probably doing another series based on this! **


	8. Chapter 1 - Hikari's Bottomless Pit part

Last Time...

Master Hand - GO AWAY...

This Time

* * *

Pit turned quiet. /How do you know me?/

Pit, is that you? Master Hand called me here because the army! He needs you!" The girl said.

Pit was shocked. "How do you know my name?"

The girl ignored him. "My name's Hikari Rose!"

Pit sighed. "Uh... is something bothering you?" Hikari asked, looking at the troubled angel.

Then, the invetable (Slyra : That's how it's spelled, right?) came. Pimids of all kinds, Glires, Glice, Glunders, Spaaks, and more, appeared.

/In the mansion/

Master Hand gasped.

"Oh my f(beep)cking god! The ARMY IS BACK" Ire shrieked.

"This is why I called you here!", Master said.

/back to Pit and Hikari/

"But how?!" Pit exclaimed.

"Master Hand told us", Hikari said. "That's why we're here."

Pit then finally realized what's happening. "So, that means, TABUU isn't dead! But I thought I killed him!" He yelled.

As Pit got his dual blades ready, he noticed Hikari getting ready too.

"I suggest you sit this out Hikari", Pit said, preparing for battle.

Hikari glared at him. "I could take care of myself!" The tomboy said.

But, you're mortal, normal. If you get hurt from them, you'll die!" Pit yelled.

Hikari looked at him, her green (Slyra : Someone has to tell me what color eyes does Hikari have:-1) eyes piercing Pit's blue eyes.

"Don't doubt me, even though that may be true. Doubt people can cause a lot of pain in yourself, so don't doubt people. Just see what they can do!" She said. That made Pit thought of something. /Oh, no wonder people hate me.../

Then, Hikari grasped in pain, as a ring appeared, grasping tightly on her ring finger.

/Ow/, Hikari thought.

/SUPER SMASH BROS. BRAWL.../ a voice said.

/The f(beep)ck.../ Hikari said.

"SUPER", Hikari said, her hand on her chest. The ring glowed white as a tower appears, white as well. "SMASH" She floated towards the tower."BROS." A white aura surrounds her, pulsing. "BRAWL!" Hikari screamed. Then, a huge explosion, the color of white, was seen.

* * *

**Hey guys! I'm gonna make a character facts now. And I thoght you like cliffhangers...**


	9. CANCELLED

Things fuckin cancelled


End file.
